Saving Erica (A Teen Wolf Erisaac One-Shot)
by S.S-Sterek
Summary: Erica and Boyd have been missing for months. As each month passes Isaac is getting more and more impatient. He never got the chance to tell Erica how he felt before she was gone. He's going to do everything he can in order to find her. Mostly Erica/Isaac with a hint of Sterek (;


**Hey guys! So I've kind of sorta shipped Erica/Isaac for a while and when I was searching for fics, there was like… nothing. I mean, I mainly ship Sterek but then I thought of the possibilities of Erisaac… and it just gave me inspiration. I didn't make it too much like the TV show (you'll know what I mean when you read it) because honestly I can't remember this much and I just wanted to put it Isaac's thoughts.**

**I love and miss Erica so much… I can't believe they killed her off (oops, spoiler.)**

**Not beta'd (sorry!).**

Saving Erica

"_Isaac, can I tell you something?" Erica asked, her head resting on Isaac's lap. They were in the backseat of the bus, enjoying each other's company before Derek and Boyd came back to bring them the precautionary equipment for the full moon._

"_Of course, Erica. What's on your mind?" Isaac pondered, running his fingers through her gold locks._

"_I'm so glad you're here with me."_

_Isaac smiled, looking down at her calm face. It was tear-streaked from when she cried, worrying about how she might lose control, but she had only cried in front of Isaac. She couldn't cry in front of Derek. She had to be brave for them. She could only fully be herself with Isaac, and it was the same for him._

"_I hope nothing bad happens." She looked deeply into Isaac's eyes, trailing a hand up and down his bicep in a comforting gesture._

"_I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you. I'll make sure of it. I promise."_

_She smiled and closed her eyes while Isaac continued to stroke her hair._

Isaac woke up with a start in the couch of Peter's apartment. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to find Erica.

He found his clothes in a backpack thrown across the room. He changed in silence, hoping that whoever else in the house could not hear him. He was going to find Erica, no matter what it took. He needed her, and right now, she needed him to come rescue her.

He decided to go alone, packing the remains of his clothes into his backpack, and sliding out the door. Step one of finding Erica was complete.

"What did Allison say? Bank… There's a bank…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead in concentration.

His wolf was beckoning him to change.

_Erica. Find Erica. Mine. Mine. Mine._

Isaac gave in to his wolf, feeling the change take place swiftly. He was determined. His wolf was determined.

_Erica thrashed, her chains not holding on any longer._

"_Erica!" Isaac screamed through the pain. He needed her to control herself. He couldn't get to her with all these chains. "Derek! Save her!"_

_But Derek was too busy fighting off Boyd. Erica was coming out of her chains, and Isaac couldn't get through his fast enough. The pain was unbearable, like his bones were burning in the hottest lava. It surged through his veins, spreading throughout his body. _

"_Erica!"_

"_Isaac!" she screamed, tears streaking her face. She let out another blood curdling scream, and the last of her chains finally broke. She howled, long and terrifying. _

"_No Erica! Erica no! Control yourself!"_

_She pounced on Derek, throwing him towards Isaac. He broke his chains just in time to catch Derek, but by the time they recovered, Erica and Boyd were already gone._

Isaac shook the last of his memories out of his head. He couldn't think about that now. He needed to focus on finding Erica. Boyd could come later.

He felt bad that he didn't find saving Boyd a priority, but he needed Erica. He needed to tell her how he felt. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without her. He never got a chance to tell her. He was going to make the chance. He was going to save her before all his chances ran out. He needed to do it quickly.

He ran as fast as he could, his surroundings blurring. The only thing clear was the picture of Erica in his mind, her sweet smile directed only at him. He let out a whimper, the pain of being away from her too strong.

When he finally got to the bank, he changed back in his human form. The metallic smell of blood fogged the air. His wolf registered the smell immediately.

_Erica. Mine. _

He snaked his way through the rusty door, the glass about to fall off completely. He treaded lightly, following the scents filling the air. He knew Erica was here. He could still smell her faintly, even through all the metallic blood. He knew with each step he was getting closer to her.

He stopped in his tracks.

She was really close. He moved down the hall, closer, even closer to her scent. He stopped right in front of a door to some sort of closet. Holding his breath and preparing for the worst, he opened the door.

It was the most horrifying sight of his life. Erica was chained to one of the shelves, blood soaking her entire body. Her right shoulder gaped open, a giant gash ripped through her body. Purplish bruises, sneaking their way across her chest, followed the gash. Her eyes were closed, her once soft, pink lips now paled. She was barely breathing.

"Erica," Isaac whispered on his knees. He worked his way closer to her. He stroked her cheek.

"Erica, I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here."

"I-Isaac?" She croaked, finally opening her eyes to look at him.

"Erica!" he gasped, throwing his arms around her. She coughed roughly, and he broke away.

"Wolfsbane," she croaked again.

"I'm getting you out of here," he whispered, breaking her chains. "Where's the rest of the Alpha pack? Where's Boyd?"

"I don't know… the Alphas took him," she sobbed.

"It's okay. We'll get him. We need to save you first."

He wrapped his arms around her delicate frame, being careful not to touch her gaping wound.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could.

Eventually, she slumped into him, barely holding on to life.

He was exhausted, barely making it to the Hale Manor. He could hear Derek and Stiles inside.

"Derek, moaning and groaning isn't going to get you closer to finding Erica and Boyd! You can't just keep snapping at me, you bastard!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, you don't understand!" Derek growled.

"Oh really? They're as important to me as they are to you! We're in this pack together, you know!"

"You're not even a wolf! You don't know what it's like!"

"Yeah? I don't have to be a wolf in order to know how to love!" Stiles snapped.

"Love? What do you know about love? You're a child!"

Isaac heard something slam. He was to weak to get through the doors. The scent of the wolfsbane and his lack of energy weren't doing any good. All his feelings and worries were coming to him at once.

"I'm a child who loves _you_!" Stiles griped.

Silence.

"Do you smell that?" Derek asked.

"Change the subject why don't you! I just told you how I f-"

"Isaac is here."

Suddenly, Isaac was met with Derek at his side. His red eyes were glowing. He could hear Stiles groan in frustration inside.

"Isaac! You-Erica!"

Erica was scooped out of his arms, and he groaned at the loss. He couldn't be without Erica.

"Stiles! Stiles get your ass out here!"

"Yeah, yeah, calm your Sour Wolf ass." He stopped at the deck, taking in the surroundings. He saw Isaac and his face nearly broke. He rushed to Isaac, throwing Isaac's arm around his shoulders and wrapping an arm around him.

"Save her!" Isaac yelled.

"Where's Boyd?" Stiles asked.

"I had no time… She was dying… She needs help fast."

Derek had Erica on the table. He spread her clothes away from the gaping wound.

"Wolfsbane!" he growled. He shoved a fist through the floor directly under him.

"Punching floors won't help Erica!" Stiles groaned, setting Isaac down on the couch.

"It will when you have an antidote underneath!" Derek snapped, pulling out a bag of purplish leaves.

Stiles rushed to Erica, stroking her hair away from her face. "Erica, we're going to save you. Everything is going to be okay. Isaac saved you."

Isaac gathered his strength to finally look at Erica again. She was still barely holding on, her eyes cracked open slightly. She was aware of what was happening, but she was in too much pain to do anything. He dragged himself to her, tears streaming down his face. He hoped that Derek could save her in time.

"Hold on, Erica. Hold on for me," Isaac pleaded.

Stiles looked at Isaac, suddenly in revelation of what was going on. "Derek, please hurry."

"I'm doing my best," Derek stated, shoving the purplish leaves into the wound.

Erica let out a scream, throwing her head back. Her arms pushed out in front of her. On reflex, Isaac grabbed them and pinned her down. He pressed kisses on her wrists and hands.

"It's okay, it's okay…"

The wound was starting to heal, and they all let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

Her face relaxed, along with her arms. She held on to Isaac, who held her close to him, allowing her to sit up. Her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"You came for me," she smiled lightly.

"I'll always come for you," Isaac replied.

"Come on, Stiles," Derek said, "we've got our own relationship problems…"

Stiles gaped at him. "Oh, so _now _you admit something."

Derek snarled and grabbed Stiles' shoulder, tugging him out the room.

"You saved me. I was going to die. You could have let me die," Erica sniffed.

"Never. You're staying with me."

"I love you… I've loved you _forever_."

Isaac's heart was hammering in his chest. "I love you too," he breathed, peppering her face with endless kisses. He heard her bell-like giggle, and it was the first time he had felt whole in months. She folded her arms around his neck.

_Erica. Mine._

_Erica. Mate._


End file.
